


Bring Me Back a Diamond

by Bofursunboundbraids



Series: These Precious Things [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bilbo is, Edda isn't compromised by the sight of a naked dwarf, Farewells, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/pseuds/Bofursunboundbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has come and the company of Thorin Oakenshield is leaving Laketown for the Lonely Mountain. Edda prepares the dwarf king for this final leg of his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back a Diamond

This was a perfect state of bliss. Warm...so, so warm. It was a warmth that imbued every cell, from his innermost core to the surface of his skin and beyond to the point that he didn't know where he stopped and the bed began. Bilbo never wanted this to end. "Perhaps," his semi-conscious mind thought, "I am no longer. Perhaps this is what awaits those who pass beyond. Perhaps, this is Yavanna's garden. Yes...that's where I am. I've returned to her...". A sound came from the hobbit, a sigh of deepest contentment, and he fell back into sleep. 

And he was kissed.

* * *

After watching his hobbit fall asleep, Thorin had lain awake, thinking on the journey that awaited him and his company come morning. He was excited and anxious and, if he were honest with himself, more than a bit frightened. He did not know what lay before them; if the dragon still lived, if the Arkenstone could be found or was truly lost, or if he was leading them all to their deaths.

The warm body next to him shifted and his thoughts turned towards the hobbit. This odd little fellow, who loved his books and garden, yet left it all for an adventure of Orcs and troll snot. The precious soul who saved his life and made love to him with a tender passion he had never before known. He pressed himself close to his sleeping love and felt the heat that radiated from Bilbo envelope him and, like a powerful tonic, it lulled him to a deep sleep. 

In his dreams he was already the crowned king, Erebor was alive with light, and his people were many and prosperous. And sitting on the throne was the Baggins, formerly of Bag End. Bilbo wore a circlet of gold and emeralds and a smartly tailored coat and embroidered waistcoat with buttons of the purest white diamond. As Thorin came closer, he noticed that Bilbo's lips were parted, and that pink tongue, velvet and thick, licked those lips as if it were missing something. Wanting something. Needing something. He couldn't help noticing the lips were red and swollen. Well kissed lips. Bitten lips. Oh, how he had bitten them. The hobbit sat there, on the throne of Erebor, a half-smile on those wet, bitten lips and Thorin went to him. With his hands on Bilbo's knees he leaned in.

"You are mine." the hobbit whispered before Thorin kissed his mouth. The dream Bilbo kissed back...

Thorin opened his eyes. In the dark of the room, he could just make out Bilbo's face, eyes closed, a smile on those lips he had just kissed. The dream had bled into the waking world; Thorin's heart beat hard in his chest and his cock throbbed with need. He softly rubbed the tip of the hobbit's nose with his own.

"Bilbo?" he whispered.

"Hmmmmmm..." was the sleep mumbled reply.

"Are you asleep?" Thorin propped his head up with his hand and brushed Bilbo's shaggy bangs off his forehead.

Bilbo smiled, nodding. "Mmmmm Hmmmm...m'sleepy."

Thorin kissed him again. And again Bilbo kissed him back. 

"It is almost dawn, my _ghivashel_."

Bilbo frowned, the skin between his eyes crinkling.

"I know...I do not want it to come as soon as it will." Thorin nuzzled the side of Bilbo's face and sucked an earlobe between his lips. 

Bilbo shifted his body and whimpered.

Thorin laid his head on the pillow next to Bilbo. "This may be our last time, in a bed, for a long, long while," Thorin refused to give thought that this might be **the** last time. The cherished face turned to him, its funny little nose all scrunched up, and sighed unhappily.

"No, no..." Thorin kissed that nose, " _right here, right now_ , remember? Our eternity..." And he placed the softest of kisses on his hobbit while his hand slid over the hairless belly before bumping into...

"Well, well, Master Baggins...at least one part of you is wide awake." Thorin ran his fingers lightly over the fat, hard cock as it lay innocently between hobbit and quilt. Bilbo's lips parted and he moaned, low. Thorin gently wrapped his hand around it and slowly stroked. As he watched his sleeping love's face respond to his touch; a little smile and a slight shift of the head, he realized Bilbo no longer lay in dark shadow. Dawn was approaching. He sighed sadly and stilled his hand.

"It is almost dawn. We don't have much time, but I haven't the heart to wake you." Thorin felt Bilbo's hand find him under the covers; he took it and kissed the palm. Eyelids cracked open. 

"Love you." Bilbo said and closed his eyes again. Thorin pressed his forehead to the side of the hobbit's face.

"I love you, Bilbo Baggins. I wish I had better words for you, those seem trite to my ears. You deserve words only the two of us share." When this absurd quest of his was over, he would look through the old books and find words in the tongue of his people for what they were. And it would be known only to them. The darkness of the room was turning gray.

Thorin grabbed the nearly empty bottle. Bless that dearest girl for bringing more oil than he had asked for! He poured some into his palm and slid it back under the quilt. He lightly glided his hand over that still chubby cock. Bilbo moaned.

"We don't have much longer." Thorin whispered before sliding greasy fingers between his own firm backside and in. When he was ready, he very carefully slid over Bilbo, using all of his control not to jostle him. And just as carefully, he lowered himself onto that slippery member, feeling it sink deep inside. 

"Ohhhh..." Bilbo murmured, a note of surprise in the sleepy tones, as Thorin slowly rocked back and forth.

"I promise you," Thorin leaned forward to keep Bilbo warm, "when dwarves have that mountain again, it will be a hobbit who stands beside the king." Fingers were playing in the long strands of his hair, coiling around until they were locked together. 

"You are the king." Bilbo's eyelids again parted, but this time Thorin could see him truly looking at him. Both hands were in his hair.

"And you are mine." Thorin kissed his hobbit's lips, "Good morning."

"I thought I was in paradise." Bilbo sighed and licked the tip of Thorin's nose, before pushing him upright. "There, fuck yourself on me properly." And Thorin did. 

Bilbo fondled Thorin's cock. The dwarf laid his own hand over the hobbit's and guided him in a perfect rhythm. 

"Oh yessss...ahhhhh..." Bilbo came quietly, with a sigh instead of a roar, an expression of ethereal bliss on his face. Thorin followed soon after, leaving a sticky mess on their hands.

Bilbo giggled, "You must realize," he used the sheet to clean off their hands, "that I could get quite accustomed to waking in this way."

Thorin snuggled down next to Bilbo, pulling him into his arms and snuffling his hair, "As you should. There is nothing I would deny you..." 

"Then I shouldn't ask for another day." Bilbo was rolled over so Thorin could look him in the eye.

"Bilbo, when the mountain is ours..." Thorin closed his eyes so he couldn't see uncertainty on his lover's face. "When it is _ours_ , I _promise_ you..."

"Don't prom...Thorin, look at me...don't make any promises, please. Just love me. That's all I ask." 

And they kissed; deep and wet and hard. They both wanted to keep this moment with them, to sustain them, when the darkness of the mountain would come to consume them.

"You better go, my liege, the troops must be chomping at the bit." Bilbo sat up, sliding the tiniest distance from Thorin, but enough for him to notice.

Thorin sighed and slipped off the edge of the bed to pull on his tunic and trousers. Once his boots were on he went to the door. "I'll ask Edda to bring you breakfast."

Bilbo brightened at the sound of the girl's name, "That would be lovely. Oh, and Thorin, please let everyone know I'm still alive. I feel like I haven't seen them in days."

Thorin smiled. "That is because you haven't." He laid his hand over his heart and bowed his head. Then he was gone.

Bilbo stared at the door for a few seconds before turning to look out the window at the misty dawn. The light hurt his eyes.

* * *

The company had, indeed, been ready to begin this final trek to the mountain. It also was quite apparent to Thorin that their key pastime, while guests of the Master, had been preparing thinly veiled comments concerning their king's activities. Thorin heard more than a few dwarrows speak of "aching ears" and how "some of us enjoyed the Master's hospitality more than others." 

"Well, I'll tell ya, lads, I am lookin' forward to finding a little corner of that big rock to call my own, and getting some peace and quiet and a full night's sleep," Bofur said loudly.

"What are you talking about, mate," Nori smirked, "that bloody mountain has got to echo something awful."

Bofur laughed and drained the dregs of last night's beer, "perhaps I'll just bury my head in a pile of gold."

"Or we could stick rubies in our ears," Ori added, eager to follow his brother's lead, which earned Nori a smack to the head from a furious Dori.

"Or you could all shut it before you get my boot up yer arses." Dwalin growled. Thorin laid an appreciative hand on his bond brother's shoulder. He then informed them they had an hour to breakfast and prepare to leave. Before making his way back upstairs, he grabbed a hunk of ham with a dollop of mustard to quell his rumbling stomach. When he opened the door to the room, he met a sight that warmed his heart. 

Edda sat on the bed, face to face with Bilbo, carefully applying an ointment to the hobbit's raw, red chin. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Edda scolded the moment the door was closed.

"Of what exactly?," Thorin walked to the side of the bed, "Have I used our Master Baggins cruelly?" 

The girl looked at him, wearing her best angry mother face. "Yes, you have." She turned back to Bilbo, and applied more salve with gentle fingertips. "Look at what your kisses have done to his poor chin. I know _my_ kisses wouldn't hurt his sweet doll's face." and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You know, I believe you taste of apple, after all." 

Bilbo laughed, "That's because we just shared one, silly girl." Edda rocked back, giggling gaily and nodding. "Alright, Thorin, I am no longer mad at you. Come, have some sweet bread and butter with your ham." She slid over to make room. Thorin climbed the steps to the bed and sat himself next to the girl. She pulled more food out of the basket that sat next to her, including a jar of that drink Thorin found so invigorating.

"Isn't this a pleasant scene?" Thorin asked. He had been listening as Bilbo answered Edda's many questions about hobbits and the Shire and how he had come to know Thorin and end up so far from home. Edda nodded, her mouth full of bread and cheese.

"I don' know when... _chew_...I've actually had so... _swallow_...lovely a time as with...you," Bilbo reached out and patted her hand.

"What if I were to take you from here?" Thorin asked. Edda froze mid bite.

"Wha...what do you mean? Take me where?" the girl's eyes were huge in her face.

"When Erebor is ours, I would take you away from here to live with us. We dwarves will be busy making things right again and Master Baggins will be in dire need of pleasant company and conversation. Will you..." Thorin's words were cut off as Edda threw her arms around him, a joyous squeal of "YESYESYESYES!!!" erupting from her before she peppered his face with kisses. When she pulled away, she ran a hand over his cheek.

"Ooohh...it _is_ scratchy. No wonder Bilbo's face is raw."

Thorin took her hand and held it between his own, "When I am king, I shall grow my beard to a proper length and it will be softer, I promise you."

"And I shall kiss you all the time. We both will, won't we?" Edda looked to Bilbo, who smiled back at her. 

"Yes we will." It made him happy to see the girl's response to Thorin's offer. However, he was not certain if it was particularly kind to raise her hopes like this. Even Thorin was uncertain what awaited them in the Lonely Mountain. There could be nothing. And there could be a dragon. One would be a blessing. And one could mean their deaths. 

Thorin kissed the girl's hand and jumped off the bed. 

"I am ready."

Edda sat up on her knees and bowed to him, her forehead touching the bed. "As you wish, my lord." She slipped off the bed and hurried into the bathing room. She emerged pulling a large, shallow tub, which she placed in front of the fireplace, a warming blaze alight on the hearth. Into the pan she placed a raised mat made of an aromatic wood. She turned to Thorin.

"Come, closer to the fire, where it is warmer."

Thorin went to the girl whose hand was outstretched and waiting. Taking up his tunic by the hem, she pulled it up over his head. 

"I had not realized, before this moment, that you are taller than me." Thorin said as Edda laid the garment on the bed.

"Am I?" she returned to face him. "Hmmm...perhaps, I suppose. But you are so much larger than I."

Bilbo sat on the bed and watched the scene before him. He figured they must've discussed this during one of Thorin's few appearances below stairs to check on the company. Then he saw Thorin pull on the laces of his trousers and let them drop to the ground. A sound, somewhere between a squeak and a gasp, flew out of his mouth. 

Thorin handed his pants to Edda before turning his head slightly towards Bilbo. "Edda asked if she could ready me for the journey to the mountain."

"I wanted to send him off properly, like a king should be. At least, that's what happens in the stories." the girl laid the trousers on top of the tunic. "A king can't reclaim his kingdom looking anything other than what he is." Unfazed by Thorin's nakedness, she stepped behind him and wove his hair into a tight plait and pinned it up off his neck with a long, thin stick. Then, she offered him her hand and lead him onto the wood mat. 

There were buckets of water lined up in front of the fireplace. The first was brought over and Edda dipped a ladle in and filled it up. Then she poured the water, slowly, over Thorin's skin. He closed his eyes as the warmth cascaded down his body. The girl soaped up a cloth and stepped into the tub. 

"Should I start at the feet? What do you think, Master Bilbo?" 

Bilbo managed to croak out the word "yes", his mouth suddenly very dry. "Yes. That should be fine." Edda nodded and, bending over, she ran her hand down Thorin's calf from between his legs, the way she saw the ferrier do to a horse. Thorin responded, lifting his foot, his hand resting on her back for balance. 

Edda was thorough. She got between his toes and behind his knees. She ran the cloth up, between his legs, and over his bum. Then it was more water and more soap. And as she worked, she saw up close the story of his life written on his skin in ink and scar tissue. There were scars, so many scars. Some were thin as floss, others thick and angry where he'd been sewn back together. There were those gained in the hideous battle before the gates of Moria and there were the ones earned in the defense of his and his sister's lives. Curious fingers traced the inked lines, ancestral lines. 

"They tell any dwarf who sees them who I am. It is with the hope that no one should be returned to the stone without his name." Thorin explained.

Edda ran the cloth down and over and up his arms, "Where is your name?" 

He pointed to the back of his neck, right below the hairline. Edda traced each rune. She turned to Bilbo. "Have you seen this?"

Bilbo shook his head, "No, I haven't."

"Then come and see."

Bilbo went, stepping into the pan, water splashing under his feet. Edda took his hand, his finger, and ran it over the black runes that spelled his love's name. 

"Thorin, will you place Bilbo's here, below yours? You will never stand alone again, so neither should your name."

Thorin smiled, nodded, "I think you are right, Edda _Khazush_. Unless..." He turned his head slightly toward Bilbo, who stood quiet while his heart hammered in his chest, "Master Baggins doesn't wish this."

Bilbo moved around to face Thorin, disbelieving what he heard. "You would write my name on your skin?"

"You are part of my story, Bilbo Baggins. It is only right that you take your place on the page."

On tiptoes, Bilbo kissed Thorin. Tears salted their lips. A soapy cloth was pushed into Bilbo's hand.

"I leave the rest of him for you." Edda stepped away.

Bilbo looked from the cloth to Thorin to the girl who went to fetch him a fresh bucket of water. He pressed it to the solid wall of chest and moved it back and forth over that muscled plane he had come to know so well. He could feel Thorin's eyes on him, the thundering beat of that heart, and the heat from the body that burned like a furnace and Bilbo wished Edda would open the window for it had grown too warm. 

"I'm going to be in here for a few minutes," Edda announced from the doorway of the bathing room, "if you wish to wash his bits." She ducked back inside, " _bits_ isn't quite the right word, though, is it?" girlish giggles followed.

"No, it's not." Bilbo murmured as he let his hand slide down. He kept his eyes locked on Thorin's and when he had him well in hand he watched the light in those eyes darken as the flesh swelled. 

"Is this a challenge?" Thorin asked, maintaining his composure as best he could. Bilbo shook his head slowly as he squeezed gently.

"No. Just an ill-timed request." Bilbo slid his hand down the length, once.

Thorin swallowed a moan and rested his forehead on a bed of curls. " _Ghivashel_...please don't...I _promise_ you..."

"No. Don't. There is nothing you can promise me." Bilbo swallowed around the lump growing in his throat and he pulled his hands away. "I'm sorry," he shook his head and forced a smile, "I'm being ridiculous and selfish...this is your day." And he slid the cloth between Thorin's thighs and ran it up and under, feeling the weight of his lover's sack in his hand. 

Edda emerged. Bilbo tossed the cloth into the bucket and walked away to dry his feet.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I should've..." she began to apologize, but a hand on her arm silenced her. Looking to Thorin with a silent question, she accepted his answer of a sad smile and shake of his head. With a sigh and a nod, she filled the ladle and rinsed the soap off his body. When she was done, she led him from the pan and, with a thick towel, rubbed him dry.

On the bed lay a pile of clothes, a gift from the Master. They were too large but in good repair and Edda dressed the dwarf king in layer after layer. "Wards against the cold." Edda wrapped the red cloak about his shoulders and affixed the large gold brooches. She let his hair down.

"Bilbo, will you help me move the glass?"

He tore his eyes away from the sight that was shattering his heart and slamming it back together, and followed Edda into the other room to help her haul out the cheval glass. 

"My lord..." Edda gestured to the mirror, and Thorin stood before it.

"Who do you see?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin furrowed his brow for a moment, but then his face softened and he stood tall before his own reflection. He saw himself, on the the very edge of his goal. He saw the cruel fates of his sires avenged. He saw a kingdom restored and his people thriving once again. He reached out and touched the glass.

"I see the King Under the Mountain." he said, softly.

Bilbo nodded, "Well, that's good then, isn't it?" He stood in front of Thorin, and began to adjust this and rearrange that. He thrust his fingers into Thorin's hair and let it fall gracefully about his shoulders. Then he brushed his fingertips across the dwarf's face. 

"Please forgive me, Thorin."

"There is nothing to forgive." Thorin laid his hand aside the hobbit's face, "I did not look to lose my heart on this journey, and I would not chose this place and this time to place it in your hands." He pressed his forehead against Bilbo's, "This is the time that was given to us and I am grateful for it, for now I know the feel of you, the smell of you, the taste of you...and that is what I will carry inside me as I fulfill the dream of my people. You color my every thought, Bilbo Baggins, you are in my blood and I _love_ you with all my heart, but I _must_ do this, _ghivashel_ , and I need you by my side."

Bilbo nodded, tears leaking from his eyes, tightly shut, "yes...I'll be there, right there with you..." And he was silenced by a kiss and then he was consumed by it. Thorin's arms were tight around him and his tongue filled his mouth and Bilbo had fistfuls of hair and cloak and he didn't care that the girl was watching, making a promise to herself that any man who claimed to love her had to kiss her like that, as if the next beat of his heart would depend on it. Thorin reluctantly pulled away from his love, and looked at the tear-stained face with it's red, raw chin. He laid tender fingertips to it.

"I'm afraid, _Khazush_ that I have damaged our Bilbo yet again."

Edda _tsk-tsk'ed_ him. "No more kisses until you've grown your beard out." She grabbed the tin of salve she'd used on Bilbo's face and placed it in his pack. "There now, don't you forget to apply it as often as possible." she patted the pack and walked over to the fireplace. She picked up another bucket, "But now it's your turn."

"My...oh...no...thank you, Edda, but...remember, we Bagginses aren't above bathing ourselves, but thank you, dear, thank you all the same...I can manage." Bilbo sputtered, trying not to insult the girl and her noble intentions.

"I could..." Thorin started to speak but Bilbo cut him short.

"No...especially...no...we'll never get out of here, but the first chance we get, after...I will _insist_ on it." 

And Bilbo proceeded to bathe himself; Thorin watched, openly appreciating the orange light of the fire glowing warmly on the hobbit's bare flesh, while Edda busied herself, pretending not to steal glances at the pretty naked body or notice how Thorin's eyes darkened or how he bit his lower lip. He looked like a man, starved, and she wondered what it would be like to be the object of that attention. The thought caused that tingle to return, so deep and wonderful, and she found herself wishing he would look at her, touch her, the way he touched Bilbo. A lick of jealousy stirred within her and she quietly walked out on to the balcony to let the cold air freeze it away. A few minutes passed, and the balcony door opened.

" _Khazush_ , come back inside, it is much too cold and you have no coat on. Come..." Thorin offered her his hand, and she grasped thick, calloused fingers and was lead back inside. Bilbo was drying himself off so she gathered his clothes, that she had cleaned and mended herself, and laid them out. He dressed in silence, except to thank her for the repairs. When he was done, she secured a red cloak, similar to Thorin's, about his shoulders. 

There was a knock at the door a moment before it opened. It was Dwalin. He leaned against the door jamb and sighed.

"Thorin, ye better get down there soon. I'm afraid Nori is givin' yer nephews some awful ideas about what it means to be a guest in someone's house. And frankly, I'm tired of threatening him."

Thorin gave his bond brother a sympathetic glance, "We'll be down in a minute."

Dwalin stood up, nodded gratefully, and walked away down the hall

"Well, my dear hearts, it is time to leave. Bilbo, are you ready?"

Bilbo slipped the strap of his pack onto his shoulder. "Yes." he said, a shiver of anxious energy slipping through him.

"Oh!" Edda remembered something and pulled two small pouches out of her basket. "Here, I made these for you." She tied one around Thorin's neck and the other around Bilbo's. "They contain herbs to protect you and to cleanse away the wickedness of that dragon." 

Holding the small talisman in his hand, Thorin bowed to Edda. "My great and gracious lady, thank you for all the you have done for us. When I return for you I shall bring you a gift. What would you like? Perhaps a diamond as large and clear blue as your eye. Keep that eye on the mountain and look for my return."

Edda threw her arms around his neck, "I will, I will!" and they held onto each other until Thorin pulled back and kissed her on the mouth. Edda closed her eyes and committed this moment and the sensation of it to her memory. Then he was gone. She opened her eyes and tears spilled down her cheeks. Thorin wiped them away, smiling, "shhh shhhh, don't cry. Ahhh...there...I would have you smile." His eyes shifted from the girl to Bilbo. The hobbit stepped forward.

"Thank you, dear girl.." Bilbo stopped. Edda held out her hand. The hobbit laughed and shook it, then he wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him, his head tucked under her chin. "Take care of yourself, young miss."

"I will," and she whispered, "take care of yourself and please take care of him." 

"I promise." And up on tiptoes he kissed her; sweet, soft girl's lips and an old memory washed through him, more sweet than bitter. "We'll be back for you."

The three bowed, deeply. "Farewell, my lords," Edda said and they were gone. She watched them walk down the hall and disappear down the stairway. The tears were falling freely as she closed the door and, wrapping a blanket about her shoulders, she went out on the balcony where she waited, waited to see them fill up the small boat, with Thorin at the prow and Bilbo a small figure directly behind him. She could hear the Master spew sycophantic nonsense in his blustering tones and the crowd cheered desperately. Edda stood on that balcony and watched the small boat move down the waterway and out onto the lake. And she watched until she could see them no longer. Stepping inside, she latched the door and went to the bed. She pressed a pillow to her face and breathed in the scent of them before stuffing it in the basket. Then she began to strip the bed. And while she worked she sang, 

_

Bring me back a diamond  
and I will give you my heart...

_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they're off. I only have two more chapters to go before this series is done. For now. Writing this has been an interesting and wonderful process. That I've been able to keep to a two week posting schedule bogles my mind, but the encouraging comments and kudos I've received are unbelievable! Thank you all so much! 
> 
> And a special thank you to [wanderingsmith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith) for letting me nick her words and indulge in Middle-earthy, Bagginshieldish yummyness.
> 
>  _Khazush_ =sister  
>  _Ghivashel_ =treasure of all treasures


End file.
